Boss Fights
Boss Fights (or known also as Boss Battle or other!) are parts of ZoneWar story (unless it's non-storyline related or community-based maps) There are 2 uhh, basic! Or names, or descriptions; of Boss Fights itself... Common names or descreptions in gamming Boss Fights was a scene or level, that the player must defeats (or slay in most RPG games) a strong enemy (mostly one, but sometime clones) and usually at the end of each level, levelpacks (Episodes, in ZoneWar), or very end of the game (usually the strongest one, but rarely some game make the end are easier or uniquer to defeats, or make the #1 bosses or more before the last one is the strongest, but the most common the last boss was the strongest)! Usually winning a boss fights giving you an achievements (maybe with extra challenge like weapons used, or timers, or other...) if the game is still playable after credits, but sometime, it's not but still giving you an achievements, especially when the game is online (or half online) and commonly modern games. For online feature or achievements usually using third-party databases (Like Steam, Origin (for EA games mostly), Google Play, iTunes (I don't know much about Apple, so ...skip!, and any other online gaming service or providers). In ZoneWar itself Boss Fights in ZoneWar was part of the Story (unless the Episode or ZonePacks was non-story related or Community-based Maps) or just shooting at something (rarely like 2nd visit to Downtown at Penthouse Takeover scene, the boss was only a Reinforcement/Reinforced (More iron and vault alike platted) elevators, and rarely is inside a building) really strong or need special tactics or strategy to be defeated.. In ZoneWar, using POWs effectively was also useful (especially Flashbangs it also shut down bots for while, but mainly purposed as Bullet Clearer or Projectile Terminate(...tor), it also obtainable in Secret Chest or purchasable at Zone co. Stores) POWs also can be used for trolling purposes but not recommended on Zones near end or Zone 10 alike, especially on Pro difficulty (only way to get 3 stars) Bosses on Zone War Episode 1 - First Night: "Zomboid", the first bots enemy appear in game, his weakness explained in the page Episode 2 - Night at the Hometown: (So far) "Roketter Bunker", was the Teamporary name for second boss, still could be changed at anytime Episode 3 - Forest Fortress: "The Forest Fortress", was the 3rd bosses for the game. It's just a giant fortress with 2 or 3 tower and destroyable (recomended) Upcomming and Potentially new Bosses and Episodes Notes: P_ for potentially and C_ for confirmed, still can be changed at anytime P_Episode 4 - Goes to Downtown: "S.T.A.R. gang Speciallist or Leutenant" C_Episode 5 - Most Wanted: "Proboi Salon", a building that produce or summon vilians cowboy or knownly as the Bandits. Also, salon here means Tavern, or other drinking site C_Xtra Episode 5,5 - Wild Seas: "Giant Squid", a creature that crash Zone co. ship, weakness point is exploisive, or just Pirate Cannons available in the ship. Marked as Xtra Episode, because in the shop it's "Premium only" for Demo and Ads versions, and "Bundled with Most Wanted update" in Premiums or Full P_Episode 6 - I miss Family: "Mutated/Infected Cows", it's Time to Go home! The ZoneGuy really miss his family and decide to go home with the trio: Himself, Enggie, and Lucy. With litle helps by the Sniper, for litle directions guide. Near Zones 4,5,6, the player will pass through more infected and dark (not with Soft Blood setting, not recomended for kids under 12), small and Good of Trade and Financial, the Hometown is now marks of the Zombies. As the Trio arrive at the house, they bit surprised the area is full of Zonebies. ZoneGuy also bit surprised that he founds a or some photos of his family with blood splattered (not with kidz or non blood setting, only bit darker) and many holes on walls of his houses. And soon by mysterious sounds, the Trio found some Cows (Bigger as boss and smaller running away and bit annoying in Gameplay) running through them. Thanks to Lucy's old and iconic Shotgun for at least it's stop running. While Eugine busy for fast building his Grand Sentry. And soon, 3 Zones of Sad Story about Sentry and Pyro... See wiki page "I miss Family update" P_Episode 7 - All hands on deck!: "Robots Squad" are some camping and ambushing Robot Squads waiting for more Zone co. members. It's part of The Intellegence Alert partial ZonePacks (not episodes or community-based bundle or sets of map) See the sad story, here: "The Link to the Sad Story" P_Episode 8 - Flying Dispenser Trial: "Giant Bots", the Story is about Trial Weeks of Enggie's new Jet Packs or Flying Dispenser, but soon Crashed and Failture (thanks, and ... to Medics failture calculations that says 57 minutes minus 3 same as 1 day, soon fixed by Engineer and will be added via Zone Stores purchases). It's crashed to M.A.D. Robots Maker community Camps and ZoneGuy must defeats the Giants Bots to proceed (could clone into two or more if not stopped) P_Episode 9 - Fullmoon: "Warewolf HQ" or could be changed as "Boss..." or "Giant Warewolf". This episode is part of Episode 10 - Home Base Frontier (Justice) Assault, sneaking part. So mostly of this Episode was night, morning evening in the beginning and Warewolf as main enemy C_Episode 10 - Home Base Frontier Justice Assault: "A Large Merchs" also called Uber Mercha by the Doctor, was first boss fight that held (or...) inside a room (interior), and bit dramatic cutscene next part.. P_Episode 11 - Downtown Takeover: "Reinforced Elevator"... with vault or metalic platted, was the second boss that is inside an interiors (there are small stairs and it was a different rooms). The elevator always sending boys or VIP-Guards alike to the ZoneGuys, lucky they were armed with melee and pistols (with deadliest Black Pearl Revolver 2,5; purchasable later, still with HOT mark" P_Episode 12 - Time to Go Home and Bit Refreshing!: "...", still doesn't know good name and boss, it's about goes to home and quite refreshing with best friends! (Pyro with Enggie, Rex with Demo, Doctor with Ryan with Snipers, and the girls...) Oh, right maybe it's time to get other 2 female counterparts! Just 2 or 3 Zone before finally Zone co. members know that their delivery service, the Helix Inc was one behind the S.T.A.R. propaganda (or alike..). And a new cute female merchant arrive with the other 2 female counterpart, her name was Lilly, but nicked by Jessice (Ryan/Scout/Front Pathfinder female counterpart) with name Lulu, because of her long, anime alike and cute pigtails and pony (pigtails is a kind of hairstyle that two, uhh.. Just search the Vocaloid Miku, for more; because she is like her, but with ponny... And the other was female sniper, she is quite cold to stranger but soon are friendly to Boy, the Snipers. Category:Bosses in Zone War Category:Gameplay Category:Strong Enemies Category:Enemy/Hostile Category:Thingy on the first Game